ENNIS AND JACK IN THE KNIGHT
by jpwagoneer1964
Summary: Adventures of Ennis and Jack
1. DISCOVERY

**ENNIS AND JACK IN THE KNIGHT**

Late fall 1988. Ennis and Jack are about to celebrate nearly four years of having their own ranch known as Broken Arrow southwest of Fort Morgan, Colorado east of Denver and the Rockies, the purchased in time for Christmas 1984. Long hours and hard work paid off turning a healthy profit for 1986. Andy Collins from Riverton was able to hire on as a ranch hand, living and fixing up a second house on the ranch with his wife Rita and now five children. This allowing Jack and Ennis to get away on occasion. Lines on their faces formed around nearly constant grins, rarely out of one another's sight, working in companionable fortitude. On this late morning the pair have ridden to a brick building on the property to look for more storage. Tried previously to break the lock, but attempts so far have failed, and time always never seemed to allow for a look at the yet unseen interior. This time Jack has a special hacksaw and is able to cut through the lock. They both have to pull on the garage type sliding door to free it and it finally gives. Dark inside, no windows the room is about 20 feet by 15. On one side are several large crates. Straight in is a large mound of canvas nearly as tall as Jack and Ennis.

Jack pulls it back first revealing headlights, radiator, fenders of a very old vehicle. "Ennis look at this"

Ennis remains outside. " Jack, it's just a old wreck."

Jack continues pulling back on the canvas, folding it over in sections. "No Ennis look, this aint no wreck." he opens the drivers door and steps in. "Ennis." Tilts his head motioning Ennis to follow.

"I can see from here"

"C'me here, I want to show you something" Jack looking back at Ennis.

Recognizing the devilish grin on Jack's face, Ennis responds. "What'a you got in there that you can't show me out here, huh. Sides the light better."

"Get in here! What'a you afraid of?"

"Spiders." Ennis answers quickly

"Oh yeah…since when?"

'Since we been ah poking around buildings nobody's been in fer 40 years!"

"Just get you ass in here." Jack opens the passenger door from the inside handle.

Ennis walks over to the passenger side and sits down with his feet on the running board.

Jack looks at him, his hands in the steering wheel. "Now get those long legs of yours in here stick 'm on the floor." Ennis has to negotiate his boots around the tight space between the seat and door sill. "Now pull the door shut." as he closes the door there is a solid click. Jack then turns toward Ennis, as he does the brim of his hat is caught by Ennis's so that it remains pointing straight, their noses nearly touching.

"Now what'a you think?"

Ennis notices that he is shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip, knee to knee against Jack on the narrow seat, his right shoulder against the door. Ennis gives Jack a pensive grin. "Well…um"

"Not a bad way to travel…eh?"

"Travel?…This thing hasn't moved in maybe 30, 40 years, don't think it's going nowhere."

Jack reaches down picks up an old piece of paper on the floor, pushing against Ennis as he does so.  
"Looks like its been more than fifty" Hands the paper to Ennis.

In fountain penned handwriting Ennis reads:

_December 5, 1937_

_1.crankcase filled_

_2.radiator drained_

_3.gas tank drained_

_4.differental filled_

_5.transmission filled_

_6.battery removed, for use in Fordson tractor._

_7.emergency brake not engaged._

"Ennis someone parked it here for the winter back in 1937 when our daddy's were hardly grown, never used it again." Jack is excited.

Ennis finds the window crank, rolls the window down, rests his arm in the sill, sticks his head out looks down. "Guess that's why them tires are flat."

"Ennis, we could do some fine travelin' in this, boy."

"Thing 'ill never run, been sit'n too long."

Jack looks down at the dashboard, takes a small flash light brought along for this expedition, shines it on the instruments. Sees a panel in the center with two gauges on either side of what looks like a speedometer with numbers that roll around to the indicated speed. "See that Ennis. Says there 11,878.5 miles, that all she's traveled. Bet there is plenty of life left in this old girl."

"Betcha them numbers been around once already, least once."

"Betcha not!. Not when its been parked away here ever winter, bet only used to go to town on Sundays."

Ennis looks around running his hand along the door finish.

"What is this anyways? Sure aint no Ford!" Jack is remembering what is left of an old Ford Model A, nothing but a shell left, on the homestead at Lightning Flat. They both get out to inspect the exterior. Jack open one of the rear doors, hinged at the rear of the car. Inside are several card board boxes "Lookie that! Nice big back seat, look at that upholstery , heavy like fur, should try it out sometime." Gleam in is eye

"Sure enough, once make ya sure there's no spiders." Jack closes the door, they both walk around to the front, look at the enamel badge on the radiator.

"What the hell is a WK?"

"Dun no, never heard of it Jack" They stand back a bit to gaze. They see a spare tire mounted on each front fender, with a black rubberized canvas cover that has the same, 'WK' insignia , dark maroon almost brown paint, only slightly faded, black on the upper body, bright red pinstripe to match the wire wheels.

"It's all here Ennis, nothing missing, headlights, door handles, even the hubcaps and look they have the same WK on 'em. Wouldn't take no time to maker her run"

"I don't know Jack" Ennis says without much enthusiasm.

Jack reaches down to unlatch one side of the hood and lifts. Piano hinged at the center at the top and opens revealing one side of the compartment at a time. Ennis looks down, see what appears to him to be an inline six cylinder motor, six spark plugs on top, normal distributor, carburetor not unlike the motor in his GMC pickup he kept running for so many years or Jack's for that matter that he helped him get started so long ago in Signal when them came back from Brokeback.

"Ever' things there Ennis." Jack looking into Ennis's eyes. "won't take no work at 'll. Whatta' ya say? Be fun ride 'n around close, can't do that in no modern pickup." Jack slips a finger in Ennis's belt loop giving a gentle tug.

Ennis looks at Jack, sees his pleading blue eyes, looks away, then back. "Well com' on then." Nodding his head to lead Jack away and starts to mount his horse.

"What" Jack looks puzzled.

"We gotta go get one 'na the pickups, bring some chain and haul that damn thing, whatever it 'tis near the garage so we can work on it. Com 'in or what, huh?"

Jack lets out a huge grin.

After a lunch of leftover roast beef, mashed potatoes with gravy and green beans Jack and Ennis headed out to the new found treasure, at least in Jacks mind, in Jack's ¾ ton Ford Pickup. Ennis said it was one time when an automatic transmission may be an advantage, not having to slip the clutch. Back at the brick building with the chain securely attached, Ennis has Jack sitting in the 'WK', both making sure brake is off, gearshift in neutral. Ennis was able to find the portable compressor and the boy's managed to pump air in to the tires. By standing on the bumpers, pushing and rocking the car they where able after a few tries to get it to break free from it's resting place of more than 50 years. With the truck Ennis towed it back to the space prepared for it in their garage, Jack in the driver's seat of the 'WK'. In no time Jack had all the doors open, hauled all the boxes in a corner.

Jack pulls out something from a pocket in the driver's door. "Ennis….look."

_Operating Instructions _

_1930 Willys-Knight _

_Model 87_

_Willys-Overland, INC.,_

_Toledo, Ohio _

_October, 1929_

"I heard 'da the Willys Jeep, bit this ain't no Jeep." Ennis looks blankly at Jack.

"Looks like maybe this was what they made before Jeeps, sure ain't no Ford Model A."

A few hours later after a supper of half bound burgers grilled on the barbaque, with cheese, red onion, tomatoes, lettuce, the rest of the mashed potatoes Ennis and Jack are on the porch enjoying the sunset. Jack is stretched out on the wooden bench with cushions leaning against Ennis absorbing the information in the manual.

"Says here she's got 55 horsepower at 3000 RPM, seven bearing crankshaft…." Jack rattles on.

"Don't sound like much, huh?" Ennis rests his arm on Jack's chest.

"Top speed 65 miles an hour, crusing speed 45-50 miles an hour…."

"Ya think you'd like that? Yer used to goin' eighty or more across the plains."

"Only reason was goin' so fast was to meet up with you. Don't seem much point now that I be ride'n with you. Be able to slow down, enjoy the ride."

Ennis tightens his hold, has doubts that it 'she' will ever run again.

"It'll be great Ennis, stick our camping gear in the back and head off." Jack continues his banter. "So tomorrow c'n we get a new battery 'n all get this show on the road, gotta go into town for supplies anyways?"

Ennis runs his fingers through Jack's hair. "Sure enough bud. Just dun' no if it'll ever run again."

Jack butts head against Ennis's chest a bit.

The two headed for town early the next morning, together they stocked up on groceries, supplies from the feed store. As Ennis headed for the auto parts store Jack slipped into the library. At the pickup the pair met, Ennis holding a bag of what appear to be various elixirs, Jack has three books with him. Already in the bed of the pickup aside from feed, and food for both animal and human consumption is a long narrow 6 volt battery, hope of bringing a new life out of hibernation.

"Lookie here! Is a picture of a 1930 Willys-Knight just like ours." Jack has checked out a copy of 'Standard Catalog of American Automobiles 1900-1942'. "They did start make 'n the Jeep during the war. And look at this one! They call the spare tire like we have on ours side mount'. And look Ennis! In the back here they list all 'm clubs for these old cars. One 'm called 'Willys Overland Knight Registry' . I'm gonna write 'm when we get back."

Ennis sees that there is no going back on this one, let out a sigh.

Jack reading his thoughts, looks to Ennis. "Ennis , this …this is a part of the ranch, part of us bud. Some 'm we can have together." And so went the rest of the hour ride back to the ranch, Jack sitting back with his knees on the dashboard reading his books, expelling all the highlights to Ennis. Ennis stoically watching the road, right arm across the seat, brushing against Jack.

Back at the ranch Jack makes a beeline to Willys. "Come on Ennis let get that battery in and start her up!"

"Just hold 'm horses' Ennis arrives with his bag of goods, open the hood, take a new can of WD-40 sprays around the spark plugs, then grabs some tools from the cabinet.

"Sure that the right kind' a battery? don't look like none I seen"

"Sure is, has to be like this to fit" Ennis lifts battery to tray in the engine compartment. Begins to bolt down the bracket holding it in.

"Lem'me get the gas can, see if we can start her up" Jack can't hold his enthusiam.

"Now hang on. Stuff gotta do first, ain't goin' to a fire." Ennis then very gently plus off one of the spark plug wires, places a piece of masking tape on each one of the six to number it. He then slips a socket over the plug carefully twisting it to loosen.. With a few grunts from Ennis it breaks free.

Jack looking wide eye in awe, not having to do mechanical repairs on his own vehicles in over 20 years. "Oooweee! You got it Ennis!

Ennis, ego boosted enjoys his one man audience, he the takes a bottle from his bag labeled 'Marvell Mystery Oil' replaces the cap with a pointed one, cuts off the end , puts a few squirts in the sparkplug hole. Repeats the process for the other five cylinders, screws each plug finger tight. Then reaches over and closes the hood.

"Well 'bout time we went to check on the herd, got a lotta ranch'n to do Jack."

"But I thought we' s gonna start up…." Jack looking disappointed.

"Can't, just yet. Gotta let that oil soak in loosen ever' thing up. Com' on."

"But when….?"

"Few days."

"Few days? What….."

"Gotta be patent Jack. Been sittin' over 50 years, have go at her slow. To soon before ever things oiled up, we could ruin the whole engine, if' in we can save at all. Ya keep callen this a she, you know its like when your with a...ya gotta...you know...when...

"When what Ennis?" Jack with a huge grin, catching on, but not letting on.

"You know like when you...you were with Lur...ya cant just...not like sometimes when you and me..." Ennis is turning beet red.

"Like you and me what...?" Jack with his big smile, enjoying this."Whadder' meam?"

"Aw hell Jack can't 'xplain nottin' to ya, huh? Always gotta be funny. Should get 'cha a job on that there Jonny Carson.Wutz 'a matter with you, huh?"

Jack reaches over from behind squeezes his hands on Ennis's shoulders." Nottin' but you bud. Watta we gotta do next?"

Ennis calmed down looks back at Jack. "Few days do the same thing over, maybe you can make yourself useful then, huh? See about getting' rid of 'm spiders, 'stead standin' around makin' jokes, while I do that." 

Jack looks into Ennis's eyes. "How' d yah learn so much about motors?"

"Had to. Kept my old pickups runnin' all them years."

Jack looks down, long face. "I'm sorry….Ennis."

"Wha…"

"I should 'a got you that pickup lot longer ago, letting' you drive around in those…."

"Nah you did right. Wouldn't know what I was doin' now would I, huh? Sides how would I explain some 'n like that to Elma. Huh? Pretty clever of you leaving me down there in Rawlins so I'd have to take it."

Know'd it was the only way you would"

"You 's right. Better then, most folks just thought I saved fer it fer years. Thanks fer getting' the way you did, you know outta town and all, Riverton so small everybody talkin' an all. You know ….I could never tell you how much I appreciate that truck, feel like you 's with me almost when I rid'n in it….means a lot."

"Tax man say maybe Santa can bring a new one under the tree for you at Christmas."

Ennis looks back at Jack ,a little confused. "Must be a big tree were have 'n." Looks at his truck parked near the house, shimmering in the sunlight. "I wanna kept this one lot while longer, still looks just a new as first day I saw it. 'Sides, doesn't even have 40,000 miles on it yet. It's special yah know, reminds me of that trip up at the lake in the cabin, then coming back and….."

"Been there once since." Jack slaps him on the back.

"Yeah, and what did we ride up in, huh?" Ennis looks back at Jack "When we walked to that lot a saw the truck with the trailer and you said…you said it belong 'd to me…." Ennis looks down at the motor, bites his lip, still tinkering..

"Aw right then. Still need somethin' fer a tax write off." Jack looks back at Ennis.

Ennis looks silent then back at Jack." How 'bout we get one of them new mini vans fer Andy 'n Rita, she would be havin' ta take that old pickup gettin the kids to school 'n all?"

"Reckon that a good idea, still be considered a farm vehicle. Start shoppin' fer one next trip to Denver."

"Damn you Twist! Never could resist a truck lot." Ennis smiles back.

Jack looking at Ennis walks over wraps his arms around him in a tight bear hug, resting his head on Ennis's shoulder.

"Jack I got all this grease 'n me"

"Don't matter to me none, bud. Not a bit."

**END OF PART ONE**


	2. ROAR

**ENNIS AND JACK IN THE KNIGHT**

Nearly a week passed. Ennis gave the Willys another dose of the 'Marvell Mystery Oil', Ennis cleaned the spark plugs, points and rotor, replaced fuel hose, found and installed a spare coil. Both gave the car a good cleaning, Jack sprayed some insecticide to rid any spiders. Interior was thoroughly vacuumed, and the pair even managed a few ever important durability tests of the rear seat springs.

The big day arrived , Jack is watching as Ennis opens the hood.

"Can I get in and …..?" Jack asked anxious.

"Hang on a sec….huh? Gotta turn her by hand, see if she's free."

Ennis takes a large wrench to the crankshaft pulley, gets some leverage and pushes. At first nothing.

"Can I try?" Jack sticking out his chest.

"Ok, but just steady pressure"

"Easy now."

"Lemme' try som 'in."

Ennis gets in the action and take a rubber mallet and taps on the end of the wrench. It begins to move.

"OOOwweeeeeeeeeeeeee… yeah!"

Ennis manages to make one complete turn.

"Well then, why don't you get down and unscrew that drain plug."

"What…can't we…?"

"Almost there, gotta do this right, huh? Hav 'ta put fresh oil in. Go on now."

"But…" Ennis hand him the drain pan.

Forty minutes later, motor bathed in it's life blood, a few gallons of gas in the tank, finds Jack in the drivers seat, Ennis pushing the oil filler cap on.

"Now Ennis?"

"C'n try now."

Jack turns the key, found still in the ignition switch after all the years of storage, one click but no further.

"Ennis…?"

"That ain't the starter. It down there, middle of the floor, like that ol' GMC truck a' yours. Give it some gas. When it catches check that there is oil pressure"

Jack finds the starter and pushes down. The motor very slowly begins to turn. "Yahhhhhhhhh!"

"Ain't running yet." Adjusts the distributor.

Again the motor turns but does not catch. Ennis makes some adjustments, has Jack try again.

After several more attempts Ennis looks at Jack. "I don't know about this Jack."

Jack now looking deflated. "C 'n we try just once more? I'm sure she'll run…please?"

Ennis looks hopelessly at the motor, tinkers just a bit. "Alright go on then, give it all ya got."

"After one long grind of the starter the motor finally come to like roaring like a lion.

Whooooooeeeee!Yeahhhhhhhhhh!

"Ease of the gas let her idle" Ennis shouts at Jack over the noise.

Jack jumps out grabs Ennis. "Hot damn! We got her boy!

Arm in arm the two do a jig around the yard grinning ear to ear, especially Jack. Soon finding themselves engulfed a cloud of smoke caused by the applications of Marvell Mystery Oil' they back away.

"Did it stall?" they both listen to now near silence.

"Nah, hear that?" Ennis responds to the gentle hiss of the air intake. "Sill goin, see." Ennis walk over reaches in to the engine bay and pulls on the throttle lever, motor revs up smoothly.

"Take me fer a ride Ennis." Jack said now most of the smoke gone.

"Gotta go slow, don't know 'bout them brakes, 'r tires."

"Long as 'm with you."

The pair took a slow motion tour of the stables, the Willys singing that low gear whine.

A few days later Jack brings in the mail as the two set down in the kitchen for lunch consisting of roast beef sandwiches, soup and fresh fruit.

Lookie here, we got a letter back from the 'Willys Overland Knight Regestry'. There's an application to join the club, Here's a space for the information on our car, to send it in, serial number, color, model, ever' thing! 'We cordially invite you to the National Meet in Westlake, Ohio June 1989'."

"Cowboy we is goin'!"

Ennis looks over at Jack, startled. "'S a long way Jack, don't know if it'll make it, haven't even been of the ranch."

"Course it will. Look here, Handwritten on this here form. 'We are especially excited to see you and your Willys you found in your 'barn' at the National Meet.' "

'Take a lot work to make that long a trip, needs tires, maybe brakes…"

"Shows here in this newsletter where we c'n get all l'that, tires, extra parts, everthin'."

"Be hot goin' across them plains 'n summer." Ennis looks worried.

"If you want go north, cut across Canada, see Banff, camp out. Be fun ridden together…you know." Jack leans against Ennis.

"Seems a long way." Ennis looking doubtful.

Jack reading his thoughts. "Ennis…it'll be ok. Perfectly 'ceptible two men riddin' in a old fashioned car together to a meet. Lotta wives maybe don't wanna go, maybe do….no one 'll give a second look. 'Sides I know you ken fix her up so she run fine." Jack looks into Ennis eyes with a pleading look, squeezes his arm around him.

"Well maybe we might, I guess." Ennis still looking uncertain.

"Lookie here all them things their doin' on this meet form, tours ever day, museums, train rides, car show on Saturday, fancy awards diner, will have us a time boy!"

Ennis nods at Jack.

"And look 't this note they wrote. Says here if its been stored long time indoors if the paints not to bad 'leave it alone, original condition is best, special class fer in in the show' . If we bring our it'll help some the other fix theirs like the factory made 'm."

Ennis looked into Jacks eyes, then moved over behind the man, cradled his head, nodding afirmative, scratching Jacks cheek with is stuble.


	3. SANTA ENNIS AND JACK CHRISTMAS 1988

**SANTA ENNIS AND JACK, CHRISTMAS 1988**

Over the next weeks and months saw Ennis Pulling the wheels, checking the brake linings(cable operated, no master or wheel cylinders to worry about.), packing the wheel bearings with fresh grease, lubricating the chassis at all fittings, Jack ever by his side handing him tools, providing a warm presence of support. Now a few days before Christmas under the Twist Del Mar Christmas tree were six brand new 29" x 5.30" Goodyear reproduction tires (each front fender carried a spare)with tubes, new water pump, fuel pump, floor jack, fan belt, spark plugs. Jack and Ennis were up in there attic, sounds of Christmas rising from their stereo, assembling new bicycles they had bought for the three older Nelson children, the two younger were going to find themselves Big Wheels this Christmas. Ennis and Jack's Broken Arrow ranch was turning a modest profit, and they paid their ranch hand Andy Collins, Ennis's old friend and work partner from Riverton days as best they could, but with five small children money was tight. Hidden in the small building that housed the Willys for over 50 years was a brand new 1989 GMC Safari minivan, maroon lower and white on the roof and upper sides with red interior Jack and Ennis purchased for the Collins family last week at Grand Buick GMC in Denver. 

"Can ya hand me an acorn nut?" Ennis ask, focused on the task at hand.

Jack with a puzzled look searches the hardware, picks up what he thinks Ennis will want hands it to him.

Ennis picks it up looks at then back at Jack. "Jaaack...you know don't you ...that this ain't no acorn nut...don't cha?"

"Um...course I do...um sorry..."

"Jack Twist...whadda I'm gonna do with ya?...huh? Just you better not be taken off in that Willys by yourself now...no tellin' what would happinen if it quit on ya..."

Jack looked back to Ennis, smiles. "Don't ever plan to bud, lot more fun when your along, me riddin' next ta ya. Sides, your the driver in this household."

"Well alright then..."

"Ennis...ya don't mind do ya...the driving...just a habit we'es got into..." Jack said with a serious look.

"No...no Jack...don't mind a bit...all those years you drove all the way up from Childress ta Wyoming just ta see me when I would...no don't mind none at all. 'Sides, I was the one that started that habit."

"Still I'll take a turn whenever ya want..."

"I know Jack ." Ennis looked back at Jack. "And you can take a turn when ever you want."

"Don't know if I can still remember how ta handle a clutch in the Willys er the fancy truck of yours ya like so much." Jack laughs.

"Didn't all those fancy tractors at Newsoms have clutches." Ennis consentrating on the bike.

"Naw...not fer a long time, just a bunch of levers and buttons."

"Well ya know it's kinda somethin' ya never fergit, just like riddin' a bike."

"Ennis...I...I never had a bike..." Jack now quiet.

Ennis looks back at Jack, reaches over runs his fingers through his hair, squeezing a large clump in his hand, then a hard rub in the scalp. The pair finished the three bikes in companionable silence, sitting cross legged knee to knee, enjoying the others touch.

A few days later in the very early hours of Christmas morning Ennis and Jack had awoken to the alarm set to 2:30 AM. Each still full from a turkey dinner with all the trimmings enjoyed at the Collins. After donning warn jackets, scarf's and boots they headed out Jack holding Ennis's hand in the pocket of his parka to get the GMC minivan and load up the bikes.

"Look at 'em stars. Hardly need the flashlight." Jack said as they were almost to the building.

"Sure is ah pretty night."

Back at the house Ennis and Jack carefully load the three bikes and two Big Wheels into the back of the van. "Ya got the bow Jack? ...Huh?...Ya know this ah'd be hardly worth doing if we didn't have a bow."

"Yep, got it. Wouldn't wanna shoot a hole in your balloon." Jack laughs, producing a huge red faux velvet bow, large enough to cover the roof of the van.

"Ya think them them kids are asleep? ya know bein' Christmas 'n all? My girls could hardly sleep"

"Neither could Bobby. If we hear them just say were Santa."

"We'll shut off the engine and coast to under the tree. No lights on, except fer maybe night lights." Ennis said as they both climb into the van.

Ennis starts the van and they drive the short distance to the Nelsen home, cutting the engine, coasting to a shop next to the house under a large oak tree.

"Ya got the bow taped down on your side?" Ennis whispers to Jack.

"Yep...all set. Come on lets get."

"Ya got the card?"

"Right here on the bow. Er ya ready." Jack whispers.

They both stand back staring the shiny new van with bow on the roof and walk huddled together only partly because of the cold back home.

"Hey Ennis...you wide awake?" Jack asks as they step on their porch, with a devilish grin.

"Course I am...running around all over in the middle of the night." As he gathers up some logs from the wood pile.

"You ah...you wanna..." Jack nods toward inside.

"Aw come on Jack...Why do ya think I'm gatherin' up firewood ?...Huh?...Just ta sit an watch by myself.? Didn't wake in the middle of the night just ta go movin trucks around 'n tiein' bows an all...huh?." Arms full with firewood Ennis leans hard against Jack as he steps inside.

"Merry Christmas Ennis."

Ennis unloads the firewood into the box, takes Jake in hard embrace, chin on his shoulder, each warming the other. "Merry Christmas ta you to bud."

A few hours later as the sun rose over the plains in the Nelson family room, were the five children, mom and dad looking on as the they excitedly opened each of their stockings. Ennis and Jack were due by 8:00 for breakfast and watch kids in the remainder of the gift opening. Andy Collins in pajamas and robe looks toward the window see an unfamiliar shadow, stands up patting his oldest on the back as he walks over to the window.

Eyes wide he calls out. "Rita..." Almost breathless." it..."

"Is something wrong honey?" Rita concerned.

"No...no...not at all...come over here and look."

Youngest in her arms Rita walks over to her husband looks out the window, sees what he sees. He places his arm around her.

"What the..."

"Oh my god!...what... " Rita's response to the maroon and white GMC van with the big red bow glistening in the sunlight.

"What is it daddy." Matthew on of the two oldest boys walks up to his parents and looks out the window.

"Wow!!!!...mommy, daddy look! Whose is it? Can we go outside and see?"

"Come on son get yourself a jacket and get your brother to help you sisters get somethin' warm, we'll all go."

The seven members of the Collins family made their way out side gathering around the shiny new van. Seeing the bow Andy reached out sees the card. He reads what he clearly knows to be Ennis's handwriting.

_Merry Christmas to the Collins family_

_Andy  
Rita  
Matthew  
Delano  
Gabby  
Jessica  
Nathan_

_From Santa_

Andy looks to his wife, nods.

Daddy can we go open the door?" Echoed the children.

Andy walked over to the sliding door followed by Rita, with tears streaming down her face holding little Nathan. As he pulls open the door unseen before because of the dark tinted side and rear windows are the bikes and Big Wheels nestled on the seats, each with a small metal license plate bearing the name of the rider.

"Are those for us?"

"Can we ride?"

"Let's race!"

"Big Wheel daddy!"

And carefully takes out each bike and Big Wheel handing to each his child reading the name on the plate.

"Is there one for me Dad?" Matthew the oldest exclaimed as he looked in..

"Ah….looks like Santa forgot you son." Andy looks at his son trying to hide a grin.

"Oh lookie here! There is another bike back here between the two seats." And lifted it over the seat and hands it to his son. He watches his children on the bikes, turn to Rita face wet with tears.

"You …..you know it's from Ennis and Jack."

"Yes…yes I do….them two, so sweet…"

"Heard them talkin' once when they were workin' on that old Willys. Jack was wantin at get Ennis a new pickup, Ennis said he wanted at keep the one he had, the one Jack got him that time down in Rawlins, surprised him with, how special it is to him. That sure is some story, maybe we c'n get them ta tell it today. Anyways I think this is instead."

"Uncle Ennis, Uncle Jack look what Santa got us!" Little Jessica beamed up at the pair, a bit disheveled but wide awake as they strolled toward to the Collins home from her Big wheel. "We all got new bikes! And mommy and daddy gots a new van!"

"Well sweetheart that sure is nice! You must ah been a good little girl this year."

"Watch me ride!" the rest of children ran to hug and climb on Ennis and Jack.

"Bet you can't ride faster than I can run." Jack said to Delano.

Rita and Andy bid their turn as the children greet their favorite uncles.

"Thanks Buddy, can't tell you how much we appreciate you getting us that van!" Andy said as he hugs Ennis.

"You boys are so sweet to us." Rita said as she kissed both Ennis and Jack on the cheek.

"Don't know what your talkin' about." Ennis looks down.

"The beautiful new van….we sure thank you!" Rita pats his shoulder.  
.  
"Came from Santa….just like the kids say. He sure picked out a pretty color"

"Ennis…"

"You heard the man." Jack grins. "Came from Santa….Looks like Santa buys his vans at Grand GMC in Denver." Jack indicating the license plate placket. Ennis elbows him in the stomach grinning at Ennis.

"Daddy, can you take us for a ride in the van."

"Yeah, daddy can we go for ride."

"Ride, daddy…ride!"

"Now come on we gotta go inside, feed your uncles a good breakfast."

"Aw…."

"It's ok Andy , lets take it fer a spin, see what she do." Jack said. "Come on lets all get in."

"Rita …you otta drive….seeing how you is gonna be usin' it most…get use to it." Andy said, helping his wife into the drivers seat.

Ennis Jack and Andy help all the kids into the van, the three oldest on the rearmost seat, Ennis and Jack in the center seat, two youngest in their laps with Jack at the window.

"Keys are in the ignition." Ennis said. The all look to Ennis.

"What….I can see 'em, right there."

Rita looking carefully over the controls and gauges. "Where's the knob for the wipers?"

"Um…" Andy trying to assist his wife.

"It's on the end of the turn signal switch, ya just turn the end of it." Ennis said.

"How'd you know that Ennis?" Jack looked at him.

"Um…that's how a lot of these new cars 'n trucks have it now." Ennis looked back.

"But your truck doesn't. It's on the dash….so how…."

"An how would you know? ….Huh?….you don't never drive my truck….something' 'bout the clutch." Teasing Jack.

"Cause it's the same as my pickup…remember? ….their both Fords." The kids are giggling at this banter.

"Guess I musta read it in the paper or something' , can't a fella read the paper.? Huh?"

"Why would they put _that _in a newspaper? I know not much happens round here to report but I don't think their gonna start printin' stuff out of an owners manual. Huh Ennis?"

Ennis turning red elbows Jack in the ribs. Jack respond by tickling Ennis, Laughing the kids join in bringing Ennis to the floor, Jack and the kids on top of him shrouding him with laughter.

A half hour later the adults are sitting around the tree on the two couches with accompanying TV trays enjoying a bountiful breakfast of scones, fresh fruit, apple strudel, sausage, eggs and homemade biscuits with real churned butter and honey while the five Collins children ripped into their presents. Striped of the wrapping paper were Tonka pickups and fire engines, John Deere toy tractors, beautiful dolls, tea sets for the girls, miniature horse and riders topping off a life like barn with authentic looking cows and hay bales for the older boys.

"Mommy can we give uncle Ennis and Jack their present?" gabby the oldest daughter as her mamma.

Shyly Rita answered. "Um …yes sweetheart…get you older brothers to help you."

Thinking they were in for some of Rita's very fine baked goods Ennis and Jack watch as Gabby, Matthew and Delano carefully take a large package from it's sacred spot behind the tree while Jessica excitedly looks on, Nathan the youngest is on his mother lap. Jack and Ennis sitting together on the couch are handed a flat brightly wrapped package, at least three by two feet, a few inches thick, paper giving inward on the upper side.

"Oh my….ya didn't hav'ta give us nuttin'." Ennis said, eyes wide looking at the package spread across both their laps.

"Open it! Open it !" the children cheered.

Slowly and with precision Jack and Ennis unwrapped their gift. All looked in anticipation.

"Oh….oh…" Ennis biting his lip, unable to say more. And for the first time Ennis or anyone could remember Jack Twist was at a utter loss for words.

Looking back at them were their own images on canvas rendered in oils. Both standing in front of their home with the ranch as a backdrop, arms casually draped around one another, big wide smiles, heads cocked just a little looking at each other, capturing perfectly the look they saw in each other. In the bottom left hand corner _Rita Collins '88._

"Rita…you….painted us? How…when….I never even saw a snapshot like this. How did ja….?" Ennis clutching the frame.

Jack manages to wipe his eyes with the backside of his hand.

Rita so happy at Ennis and Jack apparent joy. "Didn't need one exactly, have the one ya gave us when you were camping. I see 'enough to know how ya look when you 'n Jack are together."

"This….this….is the most beautiful picture I ever seen!….Can't never thank you enough Rita. When…did ya paint it? ..Never saw ya paintin' before." Ennis still holding on to the frame, as well as Jack.

Jack manages to catch a tear rolling down his cheek with the back of his hand, eyes red, lashes wet. Still silent side to side with Ennis.

"I did most of it last summer, when you boys went up ta Wyoming. Little each day while I watch the kids in that playground you men folk built fer the kids. Wasn't nothing really." Rita smiling.

"Sure is something'……lot more valuable than any old van…..we...we'll treasure this always, can't never tell you how much this means ta me 'n Jack….put up over the fireplace…..won't we Jack?" Ennis leans further against Jack.

Jack starts to speak, then shuts his eyes tight, bits his lip, runs his hand across his face and manages to nod. Gabby and Jessica move next to Jack, pat him on the shoulder to comfort him. He give the his hand.

"Well you boys sure are welcome, nothing could make me happier than to do fer you boys."

"Ennis." Andy spoke up. "I was telling Rita maybe I could get you to tell that story 'bout how Jack got ya that Pickup. I don't think I even know nearly all of it, just bits and pieces."

"Well…..Jack was the one that…..should" Jack claps him on the leg letting him know it's ok.

"Tells us, tell us ….pleeeaaase!" The four older children echoed.

"It was a couple ah days for Thanksgiving 1983. Jack an me we just got back from camping at Lake Lewis up in them Tetons. Up there more in two weeks that time, I couldn't make the August trip that year, so I was tryin' at make it up ta Jack. Anyways we get back ta Riverton at the stables at the ranch up there. I think you was there that day Andy, 'member seein' ya said hey.

"I think so Ennis…what I remember most was the day after." Andy said.

Ennis smiles. "Jack here gets this idea 'bout drivin' all the way to Rawlins fer some chicken fried steak, thought he was a gonna burst if I didn't go'. I was kinda sad ta see him drive away right then so I agreed and went with him."

"How far is Rawlins uncle Ennis?" Matthew asked.

"Well from Riverton it takes over two hours at get there 'bout 130 miles or so."

"Anyways we get there that afternoon, Jack here buys me a real nice meal at that Aspen Steakhouse. After we's done Jack says he want's ta take a walk 'round the block, walk off the big meal. I says ok but we's best be quick, long ride back. Were almost back where we's started and we get to this Ford lot and Jack wants ta go in. I says I'll just wait at the sidewalk but he drags me on in. He walks up ta this fancy truck with a new horse trailer attached." Ennis nods toward their house. All in the room are listening intently. " I tell him we'd better get moving, but he ain't budging. Asks me 'How do I like this one.' Says something' 'bout 'A fella could get a lot of use with a rig like this' or somethin'. I hardly even look, do need ta get ta wantin' an all. Next thing I knows Jack tosses me this envelope with printin' on it. He's sayin'……." Ennis looks down a second, bits his lip. "Sayin' that this here truck 'n trailer is all fer me. Didn't know what was going on, just stood there lookin' at it."

"Did you drive it aways then?" Delano asked.

"Not just then. Got all scared 'n mixed up, told Jack he had ta take it back. He says 'To late, all bought and paid fer, papers say it belong ta me'. Next thing I know Jack's not even there, he's breakin' inta a run down the street to his truck an I start ta chase him." The image of this brings laughter among the kids. "He's almost a block ahead of before I even start. An I'm waving my arms sayin' 'You get yerself back here Jack, how 'm I suppose ta get back ta Riverton."Ennis waving his arms for emphasis. Everyone is near hysterics by now.

"I never heard this part of the story Ennis." Andy got out.

"Jack makes it ta his truck opens the door and shouts 'Ennis' an drives away with me chasing after him. 'For I know it I'm standin' in an intersection in downtown Rawlins with somebody honkin' at me!" The kids are rolling on the floor by this time.

"I realize then that I 'm still holdin' the envelope Jack gave me with the keys an all ta that truck there on the lot…." Ennis clutches the picture frame. "Had no other choice but ta walk back ta where the truck was."

Gabby walks to Ennis, put her small had on his knee. "You mean Uncle Jack left without say goodby?"

Putting his hand on her head. "Oh sweetheart it was ok. Your Uncle Jack and me, we said goodbye earlier that day when we was still in them mountains…never forgot sayin' goodbyes."

Gabby look back at him confused. "See your Uncle Jack was real smart . Didn't think I'd 'ccept that truck if he just took me down an bought it fer me. Knowed I wouldn't let 'm do it. So he went an got it and that new trailer 'for hand, way down in Rawlins where no one knew me. Told the man there at the Ford lot, Mr. Harris he, your Uncle Jack, worked fer me, why he was the one makin' all the arrangements, so not ta embarrass me an all.. Mr. Harris was a real nice man shownin' me the truck an trailer, all the new tack Jack got fer me, tellin' me how the truck was ordered special an all. By that time it was getting' kinda' cold and would be dark soon an I had this shiny new truck and trailer your Uncle Jack wanted me ta have, so he did the right thing ta get me ta take it, even put sandbags in the trailer to help on the ride home case it got windy."

Andy spoke up. "That next day honey, that's when your Uncle Ennis gave me his old truck fer your mamma ta use. Didn't have nothing' else."

"Did he take you somewheres and make you take it?" Matthew asked his dad.

"No. Your Uncle Ennis always gave me rides ta the ranch we was workin' at, didn't have no car er nothin' . End of that next day , we was walkin' back toward his old truck, he tosses me the keys. Thought he just wanted me ta drive, long day an all. then he presses this paper inta my hand, was the title signed over ta me, told me the truck was mine. Said he still take me ta work so your momma could use it. When I ask how he said he'd show me when we got ta his trailer. Your Uncle Ennis was so proud of the new truck and trailer, said he was gettin some lumber and siding ta make a roof for it next ta the trail, keep it otta the weather."

"Ya helped me build it Andy, remember?"

A few hours later after Jack and Ennis giving at least two horse and or piggy backs rides to each of the children, a quick ride to look in on the stock, the pair carefully hung their portrait over the fireplace. Jack still unable to take in a clear view before his vision blurred with tears. Ennis mentioned something about getting on of them lamps above it like in art galleries, Jack wondering where he had ever seen one. Tri-tip roast was set in for a timed cook for Christmas dinner at their table late that afternoon with the Collins family, awake since 2:30 AM with the alarm set the pair collapse into each others arms.

Just before the even breathing of sleep overtakes them, Jack whispers. "Sure is a good Christmas, wasn't it Ennis?"

"Sure is bud."

"Kinda' glad we'll be together 'nother day for we take off….sure miss…." Jack speaking of Ennis driving up to Riverton to visit his girls and jack to Childress to see Bobby.

"Me too…miss…ya….that …ol face…..ya…….zzzzzzzzzzzzzz………zzzzzzzzz."

"…….Love ya………Ennis………can't wait…..ta New ….Years…eve...when……..zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz……………zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

**End of chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4 ROAD TRIP OR NOT?

**ROAD TRIP OR NOT?  
**

By early spring Ennis pronounced the Willys roadworthy and the big day came when Ennis and Jack were going on a shakedown cruise to town to pick up weekly supplies., the first of several before the big trip.

"Now this is travelin'." Jack leaned against Ennis as Ennis drove , both hands tightly on the wheel, keeping a watchful eye on the gauges. The Willys churning smoothly down the highway seemingly content having made this journey many times so many years ago, long before Jack and Ennis were a gleam in their fathers eye.

"Take us 'bout 20-30 minutes more to get into town."

"Don't mind a bit. Enjoying ever minute." Jack stretches his arm across the seat squeezing Ennis's left shoulder, then resting it on the seat . nodding

Ennis looks back at Jack, lets out a smile.

When they rode into town Jack and Ennis noticed something, people turned and stared, some pointing and gave big smiles, the people loved the old Willys, many stopped to ask them questions, gave a thumbs up as they went by. Ennis even eased into the banter, telling how he had made it run, how it was found, how it had a special motor. And so it went that day.

The last errand finished, Ennis and Jack walk toward the Willys parked in the street. From their view they see a elderly gentleman, leaning on his cane looking longingly at the Willys, recalling days of his youth.

"Howdy sir." Jack reaching out his hand. "Jack Twist"

The old man look up at Jack with a smile. "Paul Bennet Use to work at the 66 service station here in town when I was a young man. Worked on some cars like this, but mostly pickups, tractors and such. Brings back some good memories son."

"Here take a look inside Mr. Bennet, all there just when it was built." Jack opens the door for Mr. Bennet.

"Please call me Paul, be a honor someone under eighty call'n me by my given name."

"Yes sir…Paul, and this here is Ennis Del Mar."

"Please to meet you son."

"Sure is a nice old car ya got there, don't seem all that old to me though, looks kinda familiar."

"We found it on our ranch in one of the buildings. Think it's been parked there since 1937." Jack volunteered.

Ennis remained silent place his hand on the fender.

"You boys wouldn't be talk'n about the old Broken Arrow ranch no would ya?"

"That 'd be it sir…Mr. ..Paul."

"Well I'll be. I knew I remembered this car. 'member the day Mr. Hartfort bought it , back in, oh '29 or '30. Real proud of it. I did the first oil change and lube on this here machine."

"Ennis here, just did the most recent." Grinning at Ennis placing both hands on his shoulders.

Paul claps Ennis on the shoulder. "Good for you son, did ja oil the cups in the generator and distributor?"

"Yes sir! I mean Paul."

"Very good."

And began a bond threaded with mechanical tales as Ennis and Paul poured over the open hood of the Willys. Paul explaining the principle of the 'Knight' sleeve valve engine when Ennis asked about access to the valves, how the adjust the brakes, retarding the spark and so on.

After 20 minutes Jack said with a big smile. "M…Paul would you for us to take you for a ride Give ya a lift home or any where ya want?"

Paul looks back at Jack beaming. "That would be just… would be swell."

As spring marched in to the threshold of summer plans were under way for the journey to Ohio. Maps were poured over, pack horses rented in Banff for five days, Jack and Ennis would even take in a stock show. Before they would leave Jack would meet his son Bobby for several days fishing, camping in the San Juan National Forest in south western Colorado. Ennis would drive up to Riverton for his son in law Kurt's birthday staying with him and Alma Jr. for a few days. Ennis was satisfied all the service needed was performed the Willys. Two shake down trips to town and back had been completed with success. On this fine June day Ennis and Jack went for a final drive to town and back. The boys enjoyed a supper at their favorite steak house, Jack had prime rib with baked potatoes, green beans, Ennis had his favorite Chicken fried steak, potato pancakes, green leafy salad. The ride back to the ranch was especially nice, descending sun casting golden hue on the prairies, bringing alive the wide open spaces.. With just over five miles to go Jack gave Ennis a huge grin.

"Be great, sit-in' like this al the way to Ohio." Ennis and Jack are pressed against each other in the narrow front mohair seat.

"Sure will…if she makes it."

"Course she will"

As Jack got the words out Ennis started to hear a noise underneath him, it continued for a quarter mile and then a loud bang! The whole car began a violent shake.

"What the f…" Ennis let out as he pulled the side of the road.

"What is it Ennis?"

"Don't know Jack, mebe a wheel. Hafta look."

After a few minutes with his feet sticking out from under the car Ennis sees the trouble. "Looks like a U-joint Jack. Driveshaft's all wobbly."

The sun was setting when a flatbed tow truck care of AAA lower the Willys to it's resting place near the garage. Jack had a mournful look to his face.

"Bet ya can find the proper U -Joint one 'na them place in that newsletter ya got. Come on let's get inside." Ennis squeezed Jack's shoulder.

Jack returned a hopeful smile to Ennis, following him inside.

By midmorning the following day Jack had been on the phone with nearly all the advertisers in the newsletter. None he was able to get a hold of were able to supply the much need part. One thought he might have it at his 'other' warehouse but would be unable to check for at least a week. Most had not had any in several years. The best he got was a part number. Ennis watched as disappointment grew on Jack's face.

"Be ok bud, will find som'n. least ways we can still go in the truck, camp a few days in Banff like were gonna, still go to the meet, see the others if ya want. Or just camp 'n fish, always been fun with ya." Ennis hand on Jack shoulders.

Jack lets out a small smile. "Yeah it's just…just wanted at show you off is all. Folks seeing us together, I mean no one would really know but I 's proud of ya , that ya got the old girl running, you and me…you know."

Ennis clutched jack's shoulders, touched his face. "I know….I know bud. "

After a moment Ennis said. "So no one could tell you fer sure were to get a U-Joint?"

"Naw…some said we might have luck at meet we was goin'."

"Don't give up yet, Jack"

"Wha…"

"Just don't."

Early morning Friday, June 9th 1989 Ennis throws his duffle bag in the back of his pickup. Jack loading the last of his camping gear into his. Ennis is heading up to Riverton to Alma Jr's to celebrate his son in law's 26th birthday the following Sunday. Jack heading down near Durango to meet his son Bobby for their annual fishing and camping trip for about six days. As Jack is leaning over the tailgate Ennis comes from behind flips Jack's hat in the air. Jack grabs Ennis by the arm and pulls him down, they wrestle around with Ennis landing on top of Jack. Jack has him in a chokehold.

"Say uncle." Jack squeezes harder. "Say it!"

"U….Uncle." Jack loosens his grip.

Ennis turns to face Jack meeting his mouth in a tender kiss, shielding them with his Hat.

"Gonna miss ya cowboy."

"Same here bud…same here."

The two lift each other to their feet, hang on , two halves whole, in a fierce embrace, heads pressed together resting on shoulders. After a few minutes they pull apart in silence, facing away hiding wet cheeks, Jack collecting his hat, each climbing into their pickups and drive away. Not unlike other parting of years past, but this time only for a matter of days, not months.

Half an hour later Ennis stops at the general store in Fort Morgan picking up drinks and snacks for the trip ahead. Picking up his purchases from the counter he turns to leave when he hers his name.

"Mr. Del Mar."

Ennis turns to greet the store owner Mr. Nelson. "You know you can call me Ennis"

"Good to see you Ennis. And please call me Fred". Did ya bring you old car?"

"No, afraid not. It's broke right now."

"Let me tell you my grandfather, Paul Bennet was so excited to see when you brought it into town, Hasn't stopped taking of it since!"

"Yeah we met him, he's you grandfather? Very nice gentleman."

"On my mothers side. Turned 93 years old last month! Seein' that car sure brought a spark in his life. You say it's broke?"

"Yeah, busted a U-joint comin' back from here last trip. Can find another nowhere's. Don't know what we'll do. Ya don't keep 1930 Willy's u-joints on hand do ya?" Ennuis said half jokingly.

"No sure don't. Granddad will be disappointed."

"Well guess I otta hit the road."

"Hey wait a minute. You said that was a Willys. Like Willys Jeep?"

"Same make as back then, they made Jeeps later Ah guess." Ennis answered.

"My cousin in Iowa is the Parts manager at a Jeep dealer, says it's the oldest dealer in the state, been in business since the teens. Says they have a lot of parts for older cars they once sold. Got as minute? Le' me call home, my wife would have their number, if his wife's home we can call."

In a matter of just a few moments Ennis was on the phone with Matthew Nelson giving a description of the car with a part number Jack gotten from one of his phone calls to the Willys parts advertisers.

"Just a second, I'll gotta check upstairs, you number is right according to my book. Can ya hang on?"

Ennis looks at Fred worried at the toll charges. Fred is nods ok.

"Sure?."

After what seems like a vary long time Matthew comes back to the phone. "Got two here in my hand. Price from the time we got them at least 40 years ago says $10.90 each. Since you're a friend of Fred's ya can have one for that. "

"I'll take 'm both!" Ennis replied.

"I can ship out to ya, but if you want to come by we have a lot parts ya might be able to use, all old stock. Stuff like tool kits, travel kits that have extra hoses, fan belt, tire covers...might be worth your while. Seein's how your in Colorado you might want me to ship it though..."

"Nah better I come an get 'm. See what else ya got." Ennis said wanting to surprise Jack. Had till end of next week till Jack was back, missed Jack when he wasn't home as much as anything. "Should be there Tuesday morning."

"Save 'm for ya. Let me get you name and number…"

Tuesday morning at 8.00 when the parts department opened Ennis found himself at Schuelke Jeep Eagle in Storm Lake, Iowa. He had driven all day Monday leaving Alma Jr.'s early that morning sleeping at the last rest stop before Sioux City.

Ennis walks in to the parts department.

"Are you Mr. Nelson?"

"Call me Matthew. You must be Ennis."

"Yes Sir!"

Ennis and Matthew Nelson shock hands warmly.

"Sure obliged you havin' these parts. your saving a trip." Ennis went on to explain about the trip to Ohio to the Willys National Meet the next month how dissapointed that it might not happen.

"Glad to be of service. Found a few other parts ya might want to have on hand, clutch plate, bearings, oil pump, carburetor kit, Axle seals, even a hubcap. Trin' to clean up the store. You can have them all of our 1940's price list. "

"Can't beat that!"

After a couple of hours going over parts, Ennis is gathering up his boxes of treasured parts.

"Thanks again Matthew. Don't know what I'dda done without ya."

"Happy to help, wish I had the time to go with you."

Ennis glances at the clock on the dash, just past 1:00 am. He has been on the road since before noon still a good 50 miles to go. He thinks back, Jack had traveled this far one way without a thought of the distance, every time they were together, all those years, always glad to see him always there when he arrived, never making him wait. A whole day in the road each way just to see him two or three times….

"Damn you Jack…, damn you Jack f….g Twist" Ennis calls out to the darkness as his tears start to flow. Ennis pulls over, his emotions taking over. "Ya got me bawling here side of the road, out here in nowhere, middle of the night 'cuz a' you Jack…..with this pickup ya brung me to get me home." After several minutes he opens his door gets out stretches walks a bit to take a piss.. As he returns to his truck, looks at it in the moonlight thinking of the first time he saw it that day Jack took him on a ruse to that steakhouse in Rawlins. He couldn't believe it when he saw it with the horse trailer, telling him it was his, then Jack running off leaving him no other way back. Still looking as new now as it did then on the lot, Ennis leans against the fender placing his hand on the hood , looks up at the moon.

At that same moment a few hundred miles away Jack, no yet able to sleep is also looking up at the moon. Up in the Colorado Rockies with his 21 year old son Bobby , image of himself a half a lifetime ago. Thinking of his life at that time, rodeo rid 'n, how much he had missed Ennis . How scared he was of contacting him, afraid he wouldn't respond to the postcard or worse, much worse writing back telling him he didn't want to ever hear from him again and to stay away. Jack knew he could not have stood that. So for four years he held on to the hope , finally working up the courage to write.

Jack looks at his son, breathing evenly a few feet away, so proud of him working for Fish and Game, glad to have this time with him on their annual fishing trips starting back when he was about eleven. And most of all he got to see his son grow from boy to man. As he walks back to his own bedroll he reaches down gently kissing him on the cheek brushing his hair away from his face much like he did when he was little. "I love you Bobby" Jack whispered.

Bobby heard his fathers voice, remaining very still, felt a tear roll down his cheek before falling into a very peaceful sleep.

Thursday, June 15th Jack comes downstairs as Ennis prepares their breakfast of pancakes placing a small square of bacon in the middle of each one of the six on the griddle. Table is fully set, large picture of fresh milk, another of orange juice, bowel of fresh strawberrys and melons purchased at a roadside fruit stand, container of heated syrup and plate with fresh butter.. At Jacks place his plate is several inches higher than the wooden table. Jack squeezes Ennis's neck running his hand down his shoulder as he sits down.

"Wha…What's this?"

Ennis looks back to Jack. "Dun no, Why don't cha see?"

Jack open the cardboard box, with W's inscribed over it, pulls out a rubber boot, strange round shaped piece of steel, several smaller parts in little bags. "What is this." Jack looks at Ennis in bewilderment.

"What's the matter with you? Don't cha know a ball and trunnion universal joint when ya see one? Huh? What 'm I gonna do with you!"

"Ennis is this…for…"

"What do ya think?"

"This will fix the…Willys?"

"Auto Club comin' in about an hour to take it to Franks garage, says he have it done by tomorrow. Supposin' ya could be packed and ready Monday, good day to start.'"Ennis busy with his plate.

"But where did ya find….I called ever where."

"I got it. There's and extra, case we ever have need for another" Ennis looks at Jack not giving away anything."That box there by the door has some other parts we might have cause ta need." Ennis tiltls his head to the door as he shovels in a huge bite of pancakes,

But where?" Wide eyed looking at the box he hadn't noticed before.

"I got it."

"But…"

"I got it."

Jack realizing he will get no further stands up pulls Ennis up in a tight bear hug, resting is head on Ennis's shoulder. Both hold each other tightly. "Thank you Ennis"

"A'int nothing."

Taking several days to go north into Banff driving in the cool of the night, enjoying a hotel pool in the heat of the day. Jack and Ennis had rented pack horses on Banff for a more 'traditional' part of their trip, exploring new private frontiers, reminder of Brokeback days. Arriving in West Lake, Ohio for the pair were greeted at the Willys National Meet with a warm welcome for Jack and Ennis as well as their car. Most of the attendees were at least a generation older, in their youth when the cars were new or at least a common sight on American roads. Many had brought their children or grandchildren, And whether the boys were fully aware or not some were together as they themselves were. Jack and Ennis met fellow Willys owners from all over the country as well as Europe and Australia, for Ennis especially this was a revelation, he had never been anywhere with so many people from different parts of the country and globe , many new friendships began, often talking of children, grandchildren. Not once did Jack or Ennis feel anything but proud and accepted. The 1930 Willys Knight model 87 was to bring home 'Most and Best Original car of Show' trophy for the show held Saturday . With the exception once refusing to start, Ennis accused Jack of flooding it, having to adjust the carburetor for altitude, and one flat tire the Willys ran without complaint the entire journey with Ennis and Jack, side by side, shoulder to shoulder , knee to knee, heart to heart.

On the return trip less than 100 miles from their home Jack already against him pushes against Ennis looks him in the eye. "So.. ah ...there cowboy. Yer never gonna tell me where ya got that...ah...u...ah...part to fix the Willys are ya?"

"Nope, don't suppose so." turns to Jack, grinning ear to ear.

Jack reaches around and tousles Ennis's hair on the back of his head then puts his arm around his left shoulder pulls even closer smiles back.

**THE END**


End file.
